Breaking News
by FungysCullen13
Summary: El día en que Edward y Bella le dicen a todos en la escuela que se van a casar - si se hubieran comprometido antes de la graduación - Edward POV. ¿Le agradará a Edward los pensamientos de Jessica, Mike, Angela y los demás? TRADUCCIÓN.


**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es Justine Lark, yo sólo tradzuzco.**

**This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is Justine Lark, I just translate.**

**NA: **En _Eclipse_Bella y Edward se comprometen unos días después de la graduación. Esta historia no encaja en esa línea de tiempo. En esta historia, el compromiso toma lugar cuando todavía estan en la escuela. Quería mostrar la reacción del cuerpo estudiantil de Forks High, así que me tome la libertad de retroceder el compromiso unas semanas atrás. Me imaginé la primera propuesta de Edward el día después del regreso de Italia, y que si Bella hubiera tenido algo de sentido común, hubiera aceptdo en ese lugar. También puse a Edward, Bella, Angela, Jessica y Mike en las mismas clases o separados según fuera necesario. Todo es válido en FanFiction, o eso espero.

* * *

><p><strong>..::Breaking News::..<strong>

**Noticias de Última Hora**

Bella ya iba tarde, como siempre. La escuché correr alrededor de la casa mientras la esperaba en mi carro. Sonó como si se hubiera golpeado con algo, e hice una mueca ante la idea de otro moretón marcando su blanca piel. Finalmente, salió volando por la puerta, bajo los escalones, y entró a sentarse junto a mí. Respire profundamente. Su esencia era una parte dolor y mil partes placer. Había pasado menos de una hora desde que la deje en su habitación. Eso no debería ser tiempo suficiente para extrañarla, pero cualquier separación era demasiado larga para mí. Nunca me sentía bien a menos que estuviéramos juntos.

"Buenos días, amor," la saludé. Me incliné a besarla. A medida que mis labios se acercaban a los de ella podía sentir su calidez y cuando nos tocamos, una sacudida de excitación paso a través de mí.

"Edward," murmuró, intentando jalarme más cerca.

"Tenemos que irnos," dije virtuosamente, regresando mis manos al volante. "La escuela empieza en diez minutos."

Ella hizo un adorable gesto gruñón.

"Hoy es el día, ¿cierto?" le recordé.

"Oh," dijo con tristeza. "Cierto."

Estaba ansioso de decirles a todos en América del Norte que Bella había aceptado casarse conmigo, pero sabía que ella no se sentía del mismo modo. Me había asegurado que me amaba profundamente y quería estar para siempre conmigo. Solo que no creía que el matrimonio fuera necesario. Pero yo había prevalecido sobre ella para que aceptara, a cambio de… un pequeño favor que le concedería. No quería que ella pensara en eso justo en ese momento. Hoy era mi día para ser bañado en felicitaciones y buenos deseos, para disfrutar mi triunfo, para celebrar mi extrema buena fortuna. Bella me había prometido que hoy les diríamos a todos en la escuela.

"¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?" preguntó. En ese momento ya estábamos caminando a través del estacionamiento hacía las puertas de la escuela.

"¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro!" repliqué, apretando con gentileza su mano. "Quiero que todos sepan."

La campana sonó cuando llegamos a nuestros lugares. Me dio una mirada significante. No estaba completamente seguro de lo que intentaba comunicar. _Aquí __vamos_, o tal vez, _Tú __pediste __esto_. A lo mejor más tarde podría preguntarle lo que estaba pensando. Se giró hacía la persona que estaba sentada a su izquierda.

"Buenos días, Jessica," dijo, un poco tensa.

"Hola, Bella." _Se __ve __un __poco __nerviosa_. Bella respiró profundamente, exhalo, entonces levanto la mano izquierda de su regazo y la sostuvo frente a su amiga. Mi anillo brillaba en su tercer dedo.

_¡OH __DIOS __MÍO! _La boca de Jessica cayó abierta. _¿Es __lo __que __creo __que __es? __¿Él __le __pidió __matrimonio?_

El corazón de Bella latía más rápido y sus mejillas se estaban coloreando mientras veía la reacción de su amiga. A mi amor no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

"Bella," comenzó Jessica. "¿Eso es…" _¿Cómo __lo __hizo? __¡Casarse __con __Edward __Cullen! __¡Casarse __de __verdad __con __Edward __Cullen!_

Bella asintió con nerviosismo. _¿Esta __embarazada? __¿Esa __es __la __razón __de __que __vayan __a __hacer __esto? _Suspire y me deje caer un poco en mi asiento. Bella me advirtió que la gente asumiría que íbamos a tener una boda forzada. Esa había sido en realidad la reacción inmediata de su padre. Pensé que tal vez nuestros compañeros, quienes nos habían visto juntos, quienes deberían saber la intensidad con que la adoraba, entenderían que lo nuestro era amor de verdad. Los pensamientos de Jessica continuaron con su teoría. _Entonces __si __**están **__durmiendo __juntos. __¡Lo __sabía __Él __tiene __un __cuerpo __increíble. __Sin __embargo, __apuesto __a __que __él __es __en__verdad __gentil. _No la estaba mirando, pero podía ver en su mente que me estaba dando una mirada de admiración. _Y __verdaderamente __apasionado. __Me __pregunto __que __tan __seguido__… _apreté los dientes con irritación. ¡Tenía que encontrar algo más que escuchar! Pasé a través de los pensamientos de los estudiantes en varias partes del edificio, intentando localizar a Alice.

Me concentre en los planes de mi hermana de reorganizar su habitación, pero todavía podía estar al corriente de la conversación a mi lado. Jessica se dio cuenta de que debería ofrecer sus felicitaciones. Estaba preguntando cuando me había propuesto, si habíamos decidido una fecha, donde conseguí el anillo, si me había puesto en una rodilla, y Bella estaba respondiendo sus muchas preguntas.

Finalmente, el profesor comenzó su lectura, pero antes de girar su atención al frente del salón, Bella me miró, una ceja alzada de forma interrogativa. Quería saber lo que había escuchado en los pensamientos de Jessica. Presioné los labios. Tendría que decirle que tenía razón. Bella continúo con su mirada fija en mí hasta que mi boca se curvo en una sonrisa triste. Asintió con satisfacción mientras sonreía y se giraba. Podía leer su gesto tan fácil como leía los pensamientos de los otros. _Te __lo __dije_.

Jessica se mantuvo absorta con nuestras noticias a lo largo de la clase. Por mucho que intentara concentrarme en el maestro, escuché en su mente con cuales compañeros iba a chismear primero, la información adicional que quería sonsacar de Bella, y la misma especulación ofensiva sobre la condición de Bella y exactamente como había terminado de esa manera. ¿Cómo podía imaginar que me estaba casando con Bella por que _tenía_ que? La alegría y seguridad de tenerla como mi esposa era el regalo más extraordinario que alguna vez podría recibir.

Cuando sonó la campana, Bella saltó de su asiento y presionó rápidamente sus labios contra mi mejilla. "Tengo que hablar con Angela y Mike," dijo en mi oído. "Quiero decirles yo misma, antes de que alguien más lo haga." Con eso se apresuro a salir por la puerta. Me encaminé hacía la clase de Español y me senté, preparándome para monitorear la conversación. Respire profundamente. Esperaba poder mantenerme concentrado en Angela. Los pensamientos de Mike se alternaban entre tediosos y completamente irritantes.

"¡Hola!" En la mente de Angela pude ver a Bella saludar a sus amigos. "Tengo algo que decirles," declaró.

Ninguno de ellos esperaba algo de suma importancia. Esperaron a que Bella hablara, pero su valor parecía haberla abandonado. _Se __esta __sonrojando. __¿Qué __podrá __ser? _Se preguntó Angela. La cabeza de Bella estaba agachada y podía ver su sangre tintar delicadamente sus mejillas a través de la cortina de cabello.

"Um, ¿adivinen que?" dijo con suavidad. "Edward me pidió que me casara con él." Levantó la vista con aprensión, y finalizó con rapidez su anuncio. "Y dije que si."

_Wow, __matrimonio_, pensó Angela con asombro. _A __veces __Ben __y __yo __hablamos __sobre __el __futuro, __pero __apenas __nos __vamos __a __graduar __de __la __preparatoria. __Es __demasiado __pronto __para __nosotros. __Se __ve __asustada. __Debe __preocuparle __lo __que __todos __van __a __decir. __Pues, __creo __que __si __eso __es __lo __que __quieren, __entonces __es __magnifico._

"¡Felicidades!" dijo Angela con gusto, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de Bella. Podía decir que tenía curiosidad sobre los detalles de la propuesta. Jessica y Angela querían saber donde había sido, lo que había dicho, como actúe. Las chicas parecían muy interesadas en esos detalles. Pero Angela no estaba planeando interrogar a Bella.

_¡Edward __Cullen! _Oh, no. Los pensamientos de Mike eran demasiado ruidosos para apagarlos. Recargue la frente en mi mano. Esto no iba a ser agradable. _¿La __embarazó? __¡Ese __arrogante __e __indigno niño__bonito!__¿Cómo __lo __hizo?__A __veces __me __da __miedo, __pero __ella __es __atraída __hacía __él __como __un __imán. __La __tiene __envuelta __alrededor __de __su __dedo __desde __el __primer __día. __Apuesto __a __que __ella __hace __cualquier __cosa __que __él __quiere, __en __el __momento __que __él __quiera. __Él __puede __hacer __que __ella __le __haga __un __striptease, __yo __comenzaría __con __eso, __y __luego__ – _

En verdad no podía aceptar esto. No era saludable para mí – o para Mike – escuchar esas cosas. Afortunadamente, su clase había comenzado, y los pensamientos de Mike se desviaron cuando se dio cuenta de que no había terminado la tarea de ese día. Dividí mi atención entre su clase y la mía, pero las sucias imágenes e ideas de Mike aún estaban en mi cabeza. Tan vívidamente como fantaseaba lo que él quería hacerle a Bella, yo imaginaba lo que quería hacerle a él. Tomaría mi tiempo para hacerlo pagar por cada repugnante y vergonzoso pensamiento que tenía sobre mi amor, pero no me apresuraría. Lo castigaría a fondo antes de terminar con él.

Contemplando la satisfacción que este acto podría causar, exhale un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Necesitaba tranquilizarme. Deseba que Jasper estuviera aquí para ayudarme, pero estaba solo. Pasé el resto de la clase contando a consciencia una y otra vez las hojas que había en el árbol junto a la ventana. Para cuando terminó la clase y fui a reunirme con Bella y Mike para el siguiente periodo, el cual compartíamos, sentía que podría verlo sin arrancarle inmediatamente miembro por miembro.

Mientras me acercaba al salón, podía escuchar a Bella y Mike hablar casualmente sobre la escuela y la tienda. _Tranquilo_, me dije a mí mismo. _Él __esta __siendo __amable __con __Bella. __Ella __no __sabe __lo __que __hay __en __su __mente. __Se __amigable __o __ella __se __preguntará __por __que __no __lo __haces_. Ambos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia tan pronto como entré al salón, pero sus reacciones fueron diferentes. El rostro de Bella se iluminó con una gloriosa sonrisa, y pude escuchar el latido de su corazón acelerarse. Los pensamientos de Mike eran resignados. _Ahí __esta __él. __Es __mejor __felicitarlo. __Por __sacar __del __mercado __a __la __chica __más __sensual __de __toda __la __ciudad. _Apreté los dientes y luche para mantener una expresión neutral.

"Oye, Cullen, felicidades," dijo, extendiendo la mano.

Agarré su mano y la sacudí. Con sólo un poco de presión extra, podría reducirla a una sangrienta masa destrozada. Pero eso estaría muy mal. _Tranquilo __y __amigable_, me recordé. Me obligué a soltar su mano.

"Gracias, Mike," dije. Me estiré y acerqué a Bella a mi costado. Ella levantó la vista hacía mí, y el amor en sus ojos se asombro por enésima vez. "No podría estar más feliz."

_¡Su __mano __esta __congelada! _Pensó. _¿A __ella __le __gusta __que __**eso **__la __toque? __Chico, __si __tuviera __solamente __una __oportunidad, __le __mostraría __un __momento __mejor __de __lo __que __él __alguna __vez __podrá._

_No __voy __a __dejar __que __sus __estúpidas __e __imposibles __fantasías __me __molesten_, me prometí. _Bella __esta __aquí, __y __me __eligió __a __mí_. Mantuve mi atención en ella y mi mirada en sus ojos. Me incliné y besé rápidamente su cuello, haciéndola reír. Ahora podría verla, sentirla, escucharla, olerla y disfrutar de su sabor en mis labios. Todos mis sentidos estaban llenos de ella. No iba a dejar que nada se entrometiera en mi perfecta satisfacción. Me concentré con tantas fuerzas en Bella que apenas escuché a Mike. O al maestro – Bella tuvo que empujarme hacía mi asiento cuando la clase comenzó. Por mantener mi mente en mi amor era capaz de ignorar a Mike, y pasé toda la clase sin escuchar nada que me enfureciera.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, la palabra se había esparcido por la escuela. Cuando Bella y yo entramos en la cafetería juntos, muchas cabezas se giraron en nuestra dirección. Al instante la habitación se puso inusualmente silenciosa, y fui asaltado con montones de pensamientos.

_Ella debe estar nerviosa._

Rodé los ojos con exasperación. ¿Eran todos tan cínicos?

_¿Por qué él querrá atarse tan pronto?_

¡Ha! No tenían tiempo de lo mucho que había esperado.

_¡Señora de Edward Cullen! Bella lo logró._

Una emoción se disparó a través de mí al sonido de ese nombre. Los pensamientos estaban llenando mi cabeza más rápido de lo que podía reaccionar a ellos.

_¿Matrimonio? ¿A nuestra edad?_

_Cullen es un chico con suerte._

_¡Que romántico! Jessica dijo que él se arrodillo frente a ella y le dio el anillo de su madre._

_Ambos son estudiantes muy buenos. Nunca los hubiera imaginado como un matrimonio adolescente._

_Sabía que ella estaba totalmente loca por él, pero no me di cuenta que era así de serio._

_Me preguntó si hay un bebé en camino._

_Es dulce. No estoy realmente sorprendida, la forma en que actúan el uno con el otro._

_Mi novio no se casaría conmigo ni aunque le apuntara a la cabeza con una pistola._

_¿Por qué no solamente viven juntos?_

_Los Cullen son algo extraños. No querría ser parte de esa familia._

_Él nos esta haciendo quedar mal al resto de los chicos. ¡De nuevo!_

_¿Esta embarazada? Su estómago todavía se ve plano._

_¡Su padre es el Jefe de policía! Apuesto a que esta furioso._

_Ya debieron haber llegado hasta el final._

_Nunca entenderé lo que él ve en ella._

_Estarán divorciados antes de nuestra quinta reunión._

Fruncí el ceño. Algunas de las reacciones eran tan mezquinas. Busqué la mente de Angela, esperando escuchar algo más amable.

_Ella __estaba __tan __devastada __cuando __él __se __fue. __Estoy __feliz __de __que __la __ame __tanto __como __ella __lo __ama __a __él_. Reconocí su 'voz' y me gire con gratitud para verla sentada con su novio Ben. Angela nos estaba sonriendo, y le regresé la sonrisa. _Él __es __en __verdad __atractivo. __Y __amable. __Son el uno para el otro._

Escuché la reacción de Ben a las noticias. _Son __novios __de __preparatoria, __como __nosotros. __No __creo __que __nosotros __estemos __listos, __pero __tal __vez __algún __día, __después __de __la __universidad. __Le __preguntaré __a __Edward __como __supo __que __ya __era __hora._

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Bella silenciosamente a mi lado.

Fruncí el ceño. "Tenías razón. Muchos saltaron a la misma conclusión que Charlie. Algunos creen que nuestro matrimonio esta condenado al fracaso."

Examinó mi expresión con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. "¿Te molesta escucharlos? No hay que quedarnos aquí."

_¡Te veo después__!_Escuché la silenciosa despedida de Alice a través de la habitación. Sabía que no nos íbamos a unir a ella hoy.

"Tal vez podríamos ir afuera," acordé rápidamente.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de picnic cerca del bosque. La escuela todavía zumbaba con muchos pensamientos, y nuestros nombres eran mencionados frecuentemente, pero estaba lo suficientemente lejos para dejar que el ruido se fundiera en un murmullo sin sentido.

Respire profundamente. Podía ver que Bella estaba estresada por la atención y la reacción, y ni siquiera sospechaba la mitad de lo que la gente estaba pensando. Matrimonio era mi sueño, no de ella. Tal vez había estado mal presionarla y hacerla pasar por esto. Ella estaba lista para dejar todo atrás por estar conmigo para siempre. Yo no necesitaba un anillo o una ceremonia para estar seguro de su amor. "No es demasiado tarde para cambiar de idea," dije con gentileza.

"¿Estas loco?" preguntó al instante. "Hicimos un trato, y quiero apegarme a él. Además, la parte difícil ya terminó. _Sabía_ que todos asumirían que sólo nos casábamos por que teníamos que hacerlo. _Sabía_ que todos se sorprenderían al escucharlo. Bueno, ahora ya lo hicieron, así que, ¿Cuál es el punto en retractarse?"

Me relajé.

"Edward Cullen," bromeó. "¿Esperabas deshacerte de mí?"

La empujé hacía mi regazo con una risa. Su sonrisa, su humor, sus brillantes ojos, su suave piel, su deliciosa fragancia, todo se combino para hacerme sentir mareado.

"¡Nunca!" repliqué. "Tú eres mía… mía… mía… toda mía." Alterné mis palabras con besos, y se rió y deslizó su mano en mi cabello. El sonido de su deleite disparó aún más alto mi estado de ánimo.

"¿En verdad fueron tan malos?" preguntó Bella, refiriéndose a nuestros compañeros.

"Son jóvenes," dije caritativamente. "No entienden el amor."

"Tienen la misma edad que yo," replicó.

"Si, pero tú descubriste lo que es el amor cuando viste lo mucho que te adoro."

"¿Es así? Creo que lo descubrí cuando me di cuenta que tú eres todo lo que me importa."

Las palabras ya no eran suficientes para expresar mis sentimientos. Tenía que tocarla, besarla, presionarla contra mí. Su corazón estaba golpeteando en respuesta a mis caricias.

Después de un rato, me alejé de mala gana y establecí un poco de distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. "Las clases ya van a comenzar," dije. Se veía desorientada. Amaba saber que mis labios, manos y mirada podían dejarla mareada y sin aliento. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para aclararla y miró hacía el edificio de la escuela.

"¿Estas seguro de que quieres regresar?" preguntó Bella. "¿Puedes manejarlo?"

"Bella," dije, levantando su mano y presionando mis labios en el anillo que había aceptado de mí. "Cuando pienso en este anillo en tu dedo y lo que significa, puedo manejar cualquier cosa."

Su incandescente sonrisa envió mi espíritu a volar. "Yo también."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Se que cuando _Amanecer _comienza, Bella todavía se siente bastante incómoda sobre el matrimonio y la boda, mientras que al final de esta historia parece más positiva al respecto. Sólo imaginé lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, seguido de los besos de Edward y la dulce charla, después de que se aclaren sus ideas sus dudas sobre el matrimonio regresarán.

**NT: **

Hola a todos! ^^

Aquí les dejo este pequeño OS, que es una pequeña idea de lo que hubiera pasado si Edward&Bella se hubieran comprometido antes de que la escuela finalizara. A mi me gusto mucho la verdad, espero que a ustedes también.

Considerenlo como su regalo de Navidad de mi parte (:

Besos!

Moni!(:


End file.
